


Bully Levi x Victim Reader forced lemon smut

by SkyBlueBanana



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime, Dominant, F/M, Forced, Levi smoking, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyBlueBanana/pseuds/SkyBlueBanana
Summary: Being the goody two shoes you are you politely ask Levi not the smoke on school grounds. He does NOT take kindly to that, and decides to teach you a lesson.





	1. What are you going to do about it?

It was another boring day at school. The professor had to go over the same lesson as yesterday because most of the class wasn't listening. You however, had to sit through it for a second time as the first time you had been listening so closely, you were actually about the mouth along the words.

Needless to say, when school was over, you were relieved. After staying for your after school maths study group, you happily skipped out of school. Not even noticing how late it suddenly was.

Walking past a small alleyway between the school building and the storeroom you smelt the strong scent of tobacco that make you stop. You remembered there was clearly a "no smoking" policy on school grounds, and being the naive little girl you were, you slipped through the alleyway to go investigate.

There, you found a slim senior student with dark hair and a cross look, smoking a cigarette.

"Excuse me. You're not allowed to smoke on school grounds," you said confidently. "Says who?" He snapped back. "The rules," was your equally snappy reply. 

He looked round, mockingly dramatic before turning back to you. "No ones around." You frowned. "I am!" He have a short laugh. "And what are you going to do about it?"

Without a second thought you grabbed his cigarette and threw it on the ground, stomping on it. "That!"

Looking up your eyes only widened at how dark and serious this guy suddenly got. He looked dead pissed.

You yelped as he gripped the top of your arm and dragged you close. "You really, REALLY should NOT of done that, little girl. Who does that?! Seriously! How old are you?!"

Taking his question seriously instead of rhetorically you answered. "16." He stopped mumbling curses and stared at you. Slowly, his eyes lowered, checking you out. 

"Hm. Legal." Your eyes went even wider. "Well, as your fellow elder student, it's only right I teach you a lesson. Today we'll learn, right from wrong. Step one, pull up your skirt so I can have a good look at you."

"W-what?!" "Take. It. Off." If looks could kill his eyes would be your murderer right now. Nervously you pulled up your skirt, revealing your pink, kitty underwear your mum bought you when you were 10. You hadn't grown much at all. 

You were even shorter than this guy, who you guessed to be about 5 ft and a few. He gave a short laugh at your childish panties before ordering you to take off your skirt completely. 

You shakily obeyed. "Now your jumper and shirt." After a few seconds you were left only in your thigh high socks, your flats, your panties and your bra. Your face burned bright red.

"Now, I think it's time you finally got your lesson."

Part 2 soon.


	2. Teaching you a lesson

You gulped nervously, trying to cover the exposed parts of your body with your arms. The boy looked you over, smirking to himself. Suddenly you heard a phone ring. The boy pulled out his mobile and answered with an annoyed tone.

"Yes?" He snapped. "Levi! I need you to com- mhmmblablablamhmmya!" That's all you could hear from the phone as the person blabbered away. 'So his name is Levi, huh?' You thought to yourself.

"I'll talk to you later. Bye." Levi hung up and turned his attention back to you, you who was part way through sneaking off that is. With a growl he yanked you back, holding you close to his body by your arm.

"L-look, I'm sorry! Please, please let me go," you begged him. "That's not happening, take your punishment like a good girl and I'll make it quick. If you keep struggling like this, I'll have to make this even worse for you."

You gulped, whimpering. "Now, get on your hands and knees, facing away from me," Levi ordered. You shakily obeyed, wishing you had never decided to get involved in this whole situation.

You heard rustling behind you and soon felt a large figure loom over your smaller one. Your bra strap was fiddled with, until it was unhooked and dropped down, exposing you.

Levi's hands cupped your breasts and squeezed them, hard. You let out a weak cry and squirmed in his grasp. "L-levi~" you gasped out. Suddenly he stopped. "..How do you know my name." 'Shit.' You didn't answer. *SMACK* Your butt burned and you yelped. 

"Answer me." "I-I heard it o-on the phone, when that person c-called you!" Levi let out a sigh of frustration and continued to play with your breasts as your knelt there helplessly.

"P-please stop.." "No." A few minutes of breast play and you could feel yourself start to get unintentionally wet. Your head dropped forward in shame as his fingers started to explore that place, finding out just how much you were getting off to this.

"Well, well, well.. What a little slut you are. Whats your name, little whore? You know my name, it's only fair I know yours." "Y/N.." "Y/N, huh." You didn't know why, but hearing him say your name turned you on even more.

You let out a breathy moan accidentally as his fingers played with you, pressing inside you and rubbing your lips and clit, only to dive back inside you once again. Over and over.

"Enjoying this, huh? Well, you're gonna love what's coming next.."

Part three soon


	3. It's not going to stop.

You squirmed around his fingers, crying out every so often. It felt so good. You gave a small whimper of disapproval as he pulled them out, a light chuckle escaping his lips in amusement as your pathetic reaction.

Levi reached down and started to unbuckle his belt, your eyes widened in fear. "N-no.." You whispered. He looked up from his belt, gazing over your helpless figure. "Yes," he replied simply. 

You couldn't believe it.. He.. He was going to RAPE you!

You quickly sprung forward, only to have each hip grabbed and drag you back to your spot in front of him. You had never felt so... Weak.

You felt the hand on your right hip leave and looked over your shoulder, only to see him using it to undo his zipper and pull his cock out. It's huge, semi hardness brushing against your backside, making your whole body tremble.

"Levi.. Let me go, I won't tell anyone about this!" He smirked. "Damn right you won't tell anyone, I'd make your life a living hell, besides.. Who would believe you? I'm head of the student council, people WORSHIP me." 

You gulped, tears dripping down your cheeks, there really wasn't anything you could do about this.. He was going to take your virginity, and no one would believe you.

All remaining clothes were removed from your body best they could and you felt the tip of his cock slide around your wet pussy, trying to feel out the entrance.

It was then you felt him push himself inside you, your pussy clenched instinctively as you felt his thickness stretch your insides. Moans and groans slipped out through your lips as he pulled out, slamming back in.

You cried out, over and over, feeling your own blood run down your thighs. (It bleeds one your first time when it's rough. Trust me.. I know.) You could hear him giving small, deep groans every so often, clearly enjoying your tightness.

"P-please! S-stop! It h-hurts, s-so MUCH!" You begged helpless but he ignored it, continuing to penetrate your sore, bleeding pussy.

Reaching forward he grabbed both of your tits in each hand, using your bust to pull you on and off of his cock. You'd be lying if you said it wasn't starting to feel good, all the same, you prayed someone would hear your cries and come to save you.

However, help wasn't going to come anytime soon, unlike a certain person. That person, being you. You clenched round his cock, body trembling as you squirted uncontrollably. You heard a snigger behind you and you face flushed even further in shame.

You weren't done just yet though. Again you felt yourself clench and squirm, letting out yet another cry and squirt. Again and again you came, it was torture, your body honestly couldn't take anymore. 

You came one more time as Levi stiffened behind you, before ripping himself out of you and letting out ropes of white semen over your back.

You sobbed while Levi dressed himself, leaving after giving your pathetic form and disgusted look, even spitting on you. Why did this have to happen to you?!

Pulling yourself up, you used tissues in your pocket to wipe away the semen best you could, then dressing yourself, gathering your things and limping home.

Your mother and father asked what was wrong as soon as they saw you, but you refused to say a word. Scared of what might happen to you if you did..


	4. A last fuck.

You weren't able to focus on your studies at all, your mind too full of what had happened. You just couldn't get your head around it. The worst part was, you kind of liked it. 

It was ridiculous. You were RAPED. And yet, you wouldn't take it back even if you could. You felt so.. Slutty. But, you just wanted to see Levi again. However, he probably didn't give a shit about you.

Nevertheless, as you walked out of class to go get your club forms signed. Normally it was the club leader who did so, however he was busy helping a friend with math. 

Your heart stopped as your eyes fell on an all too familiar man, signing forms inside a small room you has been directed to.

You slowed to a stop you peeked shyly inside, face flushing at the memories. You turned away quickly and started to shuffle away, only to halt at the sound of this voice.

"Y/N? What are you doing here?" Turning around you were somewhat confused of how surprised he was to see you. You did go to the same school after all.

"I um, I.." You stuttered out, only to give up on your voice and chuck the papers down on the table in front of him. He glaced through them and sighed, looking up at the woman who was standing next to him. 

"Hanji, leave us. And shut the door behind you," Levi ordered. She gave him a somewhat perverted look, and  raising an eyebrow strutted off.

Once the door clicked shut behind you, you lowered your eyes to your shoes, face burning, only to feel fingers suddenly take hold of your chin, forcing you to lift your head.

'How'd he move so quickly?' You thought to yourself. "I don't love you," he said out of nowhere. You looked up at him, a confused look on your face. He make a small 'tch' before continuing. "I just want to make sure you don't have any ideas about what happened."

Your eyes went wide in surprised and you nodded, clarifying you understood. He released your chin and lent back on the desk. "This will be the last time you see me."

"What?" You were beyond confused at this point. 'What was going on?' "I'm going overseas to Germany to start training on a cadet course." He seemed completely serious.

"So, you're not coming back?" You asked shyly. "No," Levi stated. The room was silent for a moment before he gave a smirk and small chuckle. 

"We only knew eachother for two hours at least, and you're going to miss me? Well, if you're open to the idea, I could give you a good bye fuck." Your face heated up and you swallowed, thinking your options over in your head.

"....ok," you answered, what the hell was wrong with you?! Even Levi seemed somewhat shocked, taking a few seconds to recover himself.

He reached down, unbuckling his belt and pulling his trousers down his rock solid thighs. He looked up with you, gesturing with his eyes for you to do the same.

Giving a small squeak of realisation you pulled down your skirt, letting it pool around your ankles, next tugging your shirt over your head clumsily. 

When you looked up in only your bra, panties, socks and shoes, Levi was already completed naked apart from his tight, dark grey boxer shorts.

Pulling you over by your hips he wrapped his arms round you, fiddling with your bra clip until it fell off, joining your skirt and shirt.

You didn't move, letting the young man's eyes gaze over your perky breasts. Letting out a small yelp as you were yanked towards him you instictivly wrapped your arms round his shoulders.

Levi chuckled, his hands lowering to your panties, tugging them down your thighs as he bend lower into the middle of your breasts to reach.

You gave a helpless purr as his mouth moved over to your right breast, sucking on your sensitive nipple as his fingers played with your clit and lips.

You were completely melting in his arms, this was completely different from last time. It was so precise and pleasurable, getting you so much wetter with every stroke of his long fingers.

You let out a whimper as he pulled his hand away, only to give a breathy moan as you were bent over the desk, Levi behind you, rock hard.

You felt the tip of his length glide over your folds, dipping to tease your trembling clit every so often, before it was slowly pushed inside your pussy, stretching you just like it did last time.

You cried out in pleasure, gripping the edges of the desk, unable to keep still, rocking back and forwards on his cock.

Levi gave a small groan and pulled out, only to slam back inside you, harder than before. Once again he pulled out, and again his cock was slammed back into you. He went harder and harder, bruising your hips where he held you, and your thighs where they were crushed between him and the table.

You could both hear and feel your juices, squelching and running down your thighs, you must look like such a slut. He kept pounding you as hard as he could, forcing your body to take him deeper and deeper, lying there on the table like a piece of meat, receiving everything he gave you.

You tried to push back, to do anything, but he held you down firmly, refusing to let you go till he was finished with you, which wasn't going to be for a while.

It went on for hours, you climaxing again and again with nothing you could do about it. Finally you felt him seize up behind you, body shaking slightly, before yanking himself out and groaning as he came all over your back, just like last time.

You lay there for a moment panting, listening to the sound of Levi redress himself. "I'll be going now," he told you casually, like all of that hadn't just happened. "It was nice meeting you Y/N." 

You gave a small groan in response and lifted your head. "Y-you t-too," you stuttered. He gave a small smirk at your pathetic state and left the room, shutting the door behind him. 'Wow, that just happened,' you thought in your head, and sunk down into a sitting position to recover.

You wondered what he was going to be doing as a cadet in Germany, and how you were gonna miss him. 'Oh well, hopefully he won't be in much danger over there. Being a cadet isn't too hard over there is it?'

The end.


End file.
